Chapter 72
Mosh Pit (モッシュ・ピット, Mosshu pitto) is the 72nd chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary Right back where the last chapter left, The Cross-Eyes faces the cleaners, Dokuga is shocked to see "En" as Noi angrily tells them to stop messing around, believing they where the ones who killed him. Shin sees how the doll enters in the apartment, believing En's Devil Tumor is in there, he proceeds to turn his mask around, sign he is serious, and declaring he is going to butcher every single one of them. As the cleaners jumps into them with his hammer, Dokuga saves Natsuki from the hit, at cost of his chest be sliced, Tetsujo tries to retaliates but Noi grabs his head and right arm, completely tearing it apart while she laughs as Tetsujo's blood spills all over the place. Ton tries to fight Noi trowing his knives to her throat, and Shin reprimands her for be so reckless, the Cross-Eyes tries to warn the others to incapacitate Shin before he uses his magic, but the cleaner already knows about the special spots where they aim in order to stop the smoke output in the Magic Users, easily repelling his attacks. Distraught at the verge of defeat, Ushishimada punch a hole in the wall and makes Natsuki go to The Boss, in order to warn him and be prepare, while he watch in horror how Ton and Saji are mutilated by Shin's magic, but in the last moment, Saji is able to break the light bulb to black out the corridor, giving Natsuki enough time to escape, sadly this does not stops Noi (already recovered) to grab Ushishimada. When Shin is ready to enter in the apartment, the elevator opens up, but no one is in there, dismissing this once again, he goes to the room where En's head is. Back in the corridor Ushishimada brawls with Noi, is even able to momentary left her on the floor with some good strikes to her guts and head, yet this just makes her even more eager to fight. Shin tries to take the head when he realizes there's a hole in it, giving Dokuga the chance to stave one of his hands with a bayonet knife. The Cross-Eyes tries everything to incapacitate Shi, spiting on his eyes before tries to deliver the final strike, but the cleaner destroys the knives before he could do it. Yet this does not stops Dokuga to pummel Shin head to the ground, without realizing the hand he staved with his knife still works and Shin sucker punch him to the other side of the room. Shin is exited than ever, showing a maniacal grin on his face, as Dokuga once again gives everything to take him down, ending in a fist fight, but he eventually goes slow. Everything seems lost, when suddenly Tetsujo appears, still bleeding to death, to deliver The Boss, Combat Knives, charging against Shin, the cleaners calls this over, and mutilates Dokuga with his magic. Characters * The Cross-Eyes ** Dokuga ** Tetsujo ** Ton ** Ushishimada ** Saji ** Natsuki * The En Family ** Shin ** Noi ** Shou (technically his first appearance (invisible)) Trivia * In contrast with the cute picture of this Chapter cover, this is one of the most brutal moments of Shin and Noi. Category:Chapters